No voy a comerte
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Sabes que está mal pero no puedes evitarlo, aún peor, no deseas evitarlo. Regalo para Emma en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


No voy a comerte

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años y es un regalo para Emma.

Emma, cuando me tocaron tus peticiones en el sorteo apenas sabía quién eras de haberte visto por algún foro. Sin embargo, la casualidad o la suerte han querido que en estos meses tú y yo nos hayamos conocido un poco más y no sabes cuánto me alegro por ello.

Eres una persona estupenda, simpática, amable, ocurrente y divertida. Además de que escribes realmente bien tanto en inglés como en español. No estoy segura de que esto sea exactamente lo que querías pero quiero que sepas que es un placer coincidir contigo y que esto lo hice con el mayor cariño. Espero sinceramente que te guste:

()()()()()()()()()()

Despiertas en su cama y te preguntas cómo has llegado a esa situación. Cómo una bruja sangre pura como tú ha acabado acostándose con ese monstruo, esa criatura, no una, sino tantas veces que ya has perdido la cuenta de cuántas han sido.

Te dices a ti misma que has hecho lo que has podido, que has intentado evitarlo con todos los medios a tu alcance. Es cierto, lo has probado todo: faltar a las reuniones para no tener que verlo, escoger misiones que te permitieran estar lo más lejos posible de él y a ser posible en compañía de otros mortífagos jóvenes y guapos que pudieran hacerte olvidarlo, incluso has estado con algún muggle pensando que lo que tanto te atraía de él era el hecho de que fuera de una condición inferior a la tuya, el morvo de saber que desearlo no estaba bien. No funcionó. No era eso lo que querías, aunque hubiera sido lo mejor. Dentro de lo malo, un muggle hubiera sido preferible a una bestia, un híbrido como él.

Luchaste por resistirte con todas tus fuerzas. Sin embargo, ahora duermes con él cada noche. Bueno, no, cada noche no. Hay una, una única noche de cada mes, que no pasas en su compañía. Una única noche que pasas sin dormir, porque te has acostumbrado a quedarte dormida escuchando su respiración. Una noche en que, muy a pesar de ti, te sientes sola y angustiada. Una noche en la que hasta tienes miedo.

Nunca lo reconocerás, mucho menos frente a él, pero cada vez que se transforma tienes miedo. Te aterroriza la posibilidad de que algún día cometa un error, que ataque a alguien que esté preparado y lo capture o aún peor, que lo mate. Esas noches te es imposible quedarte quieta en la cama y te muerdes las uñas como si fueras una colegiala esperando por el resultado de un importante examen. Solo que la sensación de nerviosismo es tres mil veces mayor a la que sentías en tus días de estudiante, tres mil veces mayor a lo que has sentido alguna vez en tu vida. Es una sensación que te oprime el pecho y te revuelve el estómago, una sensación que solo se pasa por la mañana cuando tocas su puerta y él te abre malhumorado porque lo acabas de despertar. Siempre vuelve muy cansado de sus salidas nocturnas como lobo. Así que tú y él os tumbáis juntos en la cama, pegados el uno al otro y tú lo observas dormir hasta que los párpados empiezan a pesarte. Un momento especialmente dulce después de tan agónica noche.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, es una mañana normal. Estuviste con él hasta tarde y ahora que te has despertado te das cuenta de que habéis estado durmiendo hasta pasado el mediodía. Piensas en marcharte, en no volver a esa casa jamás y en hacer como si vuestra relación nunca hubiera existido. Mas los recuerdos de aquella primera vez vienen a tu cabeza:

Recuerdas la lluvia que caía aquella fría noche de octubre. Os habíais reunido casi todos en casa de los Lestrange. Solo faltaba él. Por eso habías acudido a aquella reunión en lugar de poner un pretexto y esperar a recibir instrucciones por carta o por boca de Amicus. Era noche de luna llena y sabías que Fenrir no aparecería.

Fue una reunión realmente muy productiva y ese fue precisamente el problema. Estábais haciendo tantos avances en el plan que estuvísteis allí hasta el amanecer. Recuerdas que el golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra las ventanas dejó de escucharse al tiempo que un tímido piar empezó a sonar desde un árbol cercano. Los colores del amanecer mezclados con el arcoíris que los últimos restos de lluvia habían provocado creaban un efecto hermoso fuera.

Empezásteis entonces a despediros y tú saliste muy satisfecha con el plan y contigo misma. Sonreías, pero tu sonrisa se desvaneció nada más salir por la puerta cuando lo viste atravesar la verja de la entrada.

–Parece que llego demasiado tarde –Dijo a nadie en particular.

Bellatrix se echó a reír:

–No importa, Greyback. Sabemos que tenías otras ocupaciones más primitivas, quiero decir, primordiales que atender.

Volvió a reír con fuerza. Algunos otros la imitaron. Tú no. Tú solo estabas pensando en marcharte de allí lo antes posible. No obstante, fenrir se había percatado de tu presencia e ignorando a Bellatrix avanzó hacia donde te encontrabas.

–Carrow, hacía mucho que no te veía –Comentó con tono casual mientras te mostraba su sonrisa llena de dientes. Tú empezaste a caminar intentando alejarte de él mas Fenrir te siguió y continuó hablando –Empiezo a pensar que me estás evitando –Te miró fijamente y al no obtener respuesta prosiguió aumentando su sonrisa –No me sorprende que intentes huir de mí. No eres la primera persona que lo hace –Se carcajeó de su propio chiste y se acercó más a ti para susurrarte –No voy a comerte, Alecto Carrow. Voy a hacer otra cosa contigo. Lo que tú quieres que haga aunque tus ideales de niñita sangre pura quieran convencerte de lo contrario.

En ese momento echaste a correr sin mirar atrás. Ahora lo recuerdas con una sonrisa. Estabas muerta de miedo. Pensabas que él te seguiría, que te obligaría a confesar la verdad o que te haría lo que quisiera sin tu consentimiento. Al fin y al cabo, Greyback era conocido precisamente por ser uno de los mortífagos más rudos y brutales.

Greyback no te siguió y tú estuviste todo el día esperando mitad temerosa mitad ansiosa a que de repente se presentara en tu casa debatiendo contigo misma que harías si se diera el caso. Al final la espera pudo contigo. Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido y no había rastro de él. No iba a ir a buscarte.

Esa noche no pudiste dormir. Lloraste como no lo habías hecho en mucho tiempo con lágrimas de rabia más que de tristeza. Habías perdido tu oportunidad si es que alguna vez tuviste una realmente. Nunca tendrías nada con Fenrir y solo en ese momento fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que eso te importaba, de que realmente lo deseabas. Fenrir no vino a buscarte. Fuiste tú, con la conciencia llena de remordimientos y una expresión decidida en tu rostro quien se plantó en su casa y lo besó en los labios en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Han pasado meses desde aquella noche y tu conciencia, tu moral de sangre limpia, sigue recordándote que lo que estás haciendo está mal. Sin embargo, Fenrir, a tu lado, está despertando y hoy como siempre decides que todas esas convenciones pueden dejar de importarte otro día más. Lo besas mientras piensas que esta será la última vez, que mañana volverás al camino recto convenciéndote a ti misma de ello, como cada mañana.


End file.
